Electrical appliances are often equipment with an electrical power cord of a length greater than is required. Storing the excess length of electrical power cord in a safe, out of the way location, can be aggravating. Winding the excess cord in a coil and throwing the coil behind the appliance can be a sufficient solution in some cases, however, the cord is often pulled out by a pet or small child and left where it can pose a tripping hazard. In addition, the excess length of electrical power cord can be an attractive chew toy for pets. A pet chewing on an electrical power cord can pose a serious health hazard to the animal and a fire hazard to the residents of the house.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device for storing the excess length of an electrical power cord that may be used to adjust the length of the power cord to the minimum length required to provide electrical power to an appliance. It would be a further benefit if the device had a mechanism that allowed the excess cord to be coiled in a neat fashion about a coiling body and then secured in place to prevent accidental uncoiling of the excess cord. Because of the possibility of small children unwinding the excess length of power cord, it would also be a benefit if the securing mechanism required the operation of at least two mechanisms requiring the extended manipulation of a screw-type tightening mechanism. It would be a further benefit if the device also included a gripping mechanism for gripping and holding a portion of the incoming and outgoing length of electrical power cord in a neat, esthetically pleasing fashion.